


Not in That Way

by we_are_all_trash_here



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, im sorry, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_all_trash_here/pseuds/we_are_all_trash_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine loves Kise but he'll never tell.</p>
<p>Kise loves Aomine but he'll never tell.</p>
<p>And Kise and Haizaki are more alike than they originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Sam Smith's song Not in That Way
> 
> Also I apologize for any errors.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was late and the room as dark save for the glow of a phone. Aomine finally got a smart phone his parents got it for him for his seventeenth birthday a month ago. Momoi had asked him why he wanted one all of the sudden when he never really cared much for having a phone anyway. He told her it was so he could play games on it and it’s easier to text with to on the rare occasions he did text. He didn’t lie to her, it’s true there are some fun games he likes to play when he is bored and texting is less of a chore now that he doesn’t have to press the seven button four times if he wanted to letter ‘s’. However that wasn’t the whole truth, he heard that the magazine Kise is always featured in would soon get it’s own app where all the past issues and future issues as the come out could be view-able to anyone who pays their fee of 1,206 yen ($9.99 USD) users will also have the opportunity to communicate with other users. There will also be video interviews and behind the scene footage of the models and photographers as well as a blog spot for anyone involved with the magazine can post about up coming events and post photos and so much more.   

That was three weeks ago and Aomine downloaded the app which was free since there is a monthly payment. At first he wasn’t sure how he was gonna pay for it with out his parents knowing, but then he found out it will go through his app store account and the 1,206 yen part of his allowance could just be put on there. Now he could have Kise’s magazine without feeling weird or nervous if someone saw him buying one at the store. Aomine loves Kise, he has ever since middle school. When he saw the blond smile for the first time, his world stopped. Never before had he seen a more beautiful smile and he don’t think he will ever see one except for on Kise’s face. That was the moment Aomine knew he was done for, he wanted to see that smile everyday for the rest of his life. He never thought he could feel this way towards another guy, in fact if someone would have told him that he would end up falling head over heels for a guy before he met Kise he probably’ve punched them. Him loving Kise however doesn’t mean he dons’t still like big breasts, oh no he still finds the opposite sex very much attractive. He also doesn’t find another guy really all that attractive either, though he could see why Kuroko found that Bakagami attractive. Nevertheless Kise was and is the only one who really captures his attention. 

Sitting on his bed with a blanket wrapped around him and covering the top of his head he scrolled through the app looking for anything featuring Kise. He happened upon a post made by a female model that he recognizes as one of Kise’s friends, Umi-chan if he remembers correctly. The post was tilted ‘Who Has The Better Ass?’. There was list of ten different male models none of which Aomine knew except one, who took the number one spot for best ass, Kise Ryouta. 

_‘Of course’_ Aomine thought to himself, ‘ _his ass is one of his best physical features, second only to his face.’_  


Though knowing that there was an ass ranking only meant that people other than him was looking at his ass. It made him a bit angry, the only one who could look at Kise’s ass is him. 

He sighed  _‘Calm down Daiki, he isn’t even yours. Even if he was you couldn’t do anything about people ogling his ass.’_

He really hated feeling so possessive over someone that wasn’t even his, and in truth he also felt like a bit of a stalker paying for this app just to see Kise. It was the only way he could get to stare at Kise though.

He isn’t afraid that the blond would be disgusted, Kise is very much into men. If that whole scandal of him being seen leaving a love hotel with a guy he apparently worked with was anything to go by. That happened a few months ago and it hurt more than he was willing to admit. What he was afraid of was the Kise’s rejection, afraid that he wouldn’t be good enough for him. He is a model after all, he’s surrounded by beautiful and successful people on almost a daily basis!

So Aomine will never confess to him. Kise is one of his best friends and he is positive that the model has nothing but platonic feelings for him. All the power forward can do is admire from afar and hope that one day he could get over this love of his and find someone he feels equal to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Midnight finds both Kise and Haizaki at Maji burger, it had become a ritual to go after they hook up. They started hooking up when Kise was a bit upset about his little romp with a coworker got out; caught leaving a love hotel. He was lucky the whole scandal blew over in about two weeks, but the guy called things off with him. Ending it with a _‘I signed on for a friends with benefits thing not to get in scandals.’_ Kise wasn’t as worried about what the tabloids said about him as he was with losing the distraction that came with that whole arrangement. It distracted from who really wanted, Aomine Daiki. Haizaki found him late one night in the park drowning in his misery and cheep beer, he had convinced one of his older coworkers to buy for him. At first the blond thought Haizaki was going to do something like beat him up, he didn’t however expect Haizaki to tell him _‘Is it really a good idea to be drinking in public after what just happened?’_. Kise told him he didn’t really care, he just wanted to get drunk. The grey-haired man sighed grabbed a beer and joined him. Before Kise could react to his strange behavior the other man asked him what was wrong. Being a bit buzzed, therefore lose lipped the model divulged everything. Haizaki seemed pretty sympathetic. Kise then learned he was pretty much in the same boat, except the one who has the other man’s heart is their ex-captain Nijimura.

They ended up talking about their unrequited love. Kise told him that he probably fell for Aomine when he first saw him playing, but didn’t realize it until Aomine fell into his slump. Kise not only missed playing one-on-one with him, but his smile, his energy on the court….everything. It hurt to know that Aomine would never love him, well he knew Aomine loved him…just not in _that_ way.  
“Aominecchi loves boobs and has never shown any interest in guys at all, so telling him how I feel would just fuck things up.” Kise finishes.

“Yeah I hear ya, I still keep contact with Nijimura. His idea not mine, somethin’ about making sure I stay outta trouble or some shit. He seems to be doin’ fine in America, has a girlfriend. The way he talks about her sounds like he is so in love. I never knew somthin’ like hearing the one you love being in love with someone else could hurt so much.” 

The blond then asked him what made him fall for their ex-captain.

“He was the only one who was there for me, the only one who gave a damn. My old man left when I was like six, mom’s always workin’ , when she isn’t she’s drinking, and my brother is never home. Nijimura however always called to see where I was if I was skipping or practice and then go find me a drag me back. He’d always yell at me for fightin’, but then treat my wounds. He’d be so gentle like I’d fall apart if he wasn’t.“ Haizaki let out a somewhat bitter chuckle. “Who knows maybe I would have, or maybe him being gentle caused me to fall apart slowly. Ya know someone you love treatin’ you like that can hurt more than anything, kinda gives ya false hope.“ 

Kise just stared at him for a moment. Why was Haizaki of all people being so honest and open? Was it the alcohol, or was it because he finally had someone who was in the same situation as him that he could talk to about it. The model had to suppress a chuckle, him and the grey-haired man really are a lot alike.

“So anyway,” Haizaki continued, “there’s got to be more than what ya told me, why exactly do ya like Daiki. No offense but he is kinda a dick.” 

Kise snorted, because yes Aomine could be a dick a times. He was more than that though.

“He lit a fire under me. Everything I ever done just came so easy to me, but I’m sure you understand that perfectly right? Anyway I was bored nothing was challenging, life was dull. Then….then out of nowhere a basketball came flying and smacked me in the back of my head when I was walking to the school gate. I turned around to yell at who ever it was, but when I saw Aominecchi’s face all anger vanished. He looked so happy, like basketball was the best thing in the world or something. After I tossed the ball back to him and he ran off back to the gym I realized I never even tried basketball. So I walked over to the gym and saw Aominecchi’s basketball for the first time and I thought ‘there is someone who I can’t copy’. At that time I thought what I felt for him was admiration or something, but I guess it’s true what they say “absence makes the heart grow fonder”. When Aominecchi stopped coming to practice my heart hurt. I thought it was because I no longer had him there to challenge me, but knowing he wasn’t happy hurt even more. It was at that moment I knew I was screwed and I also wanted to be the one to light a fire under him this time. We all know how that turned out though.“ 

They sit in silence for a moment. Finishing up their second can of beer and opening their third.

“To shitty unrequited love!” Haizaki shouted.

“Cheers!” Kise yelled back. 

They don’t really know how it happened, but the ended up at Haizaki’s empty house making out on his bed ripping off each other’s clothes. No one was home, not that they would care anyway. They were both far to lost and in need of this distraction. Afterwards they went to Maji burger, which is how the ritual started. That’s when they decided they could make this arrangement work. 

“Oi, Ryouta is everythin’ alright?” 

Kise was pulled from his thoughts and back to the present when Haizaki spoke up.

"Hm? Yeah I was just thinking how nice it'd be if both of us was able to find someone who'd love us back."

"Fuckin' sap." but Haizaki agreed nonetheless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I'd never ask you cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say You'd say I'm sorry believe me I love you but not in that way_

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly at first Haizaki wasn't even gonna be in this, then I had major writers block while doing Kise's part and it just sorta happened. 
> 
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
